Unexpected Revelations
by Pinky-Ash
Summary: After the argument with her ex, Bombette gets comfort from Kooper. But Kooper doesn't realize he has feelings for Bombette. He tries to express his feelings to her, but some things get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, so please go lightly on it! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**Bombette stomped out of her ex-boyfriend's house after furiously arguing with him. All the steam in her head started as a ticking time bomb that was about to explode any minute. But since Bombette is mature enough to handle situations like this, she didn't think _too_ hard about it and it stopped the ticking time bomb in her hair. Instead, she gave out a big sigh and when to Koopa Village to cool her head off.

During her walk, her mind was on one thing, and it was the argument with her and her ex-boyfriend. She didn't know why she started the argument. Maybe it was because she was sick and tired of guys who cheat off their girlfriends with someone else. Guys are so stuck-up, she thought. She remembered how the argument start:

Bombette knocked on her ex-boyfriend, Bombber's door. She was hoping that he wouldn't open it, but her luck just ran out.

"Bombette? What are you doing her?" Bombber had a look on his face when he opened the door to see his ex-girlfriend in front of his door after their two week break-up.

He let out a smirk. "Oh, I see. You couldn't stand being single, so you came back here to make up, right?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Bombette said. She let herself in the house to see the familiar things she saw when she was here. _Same old, same old_, she thought. "Anyways, I'm only here for one reason: I need you to give me back all the stuff I gave to you when we were dating."

Bombber looked a little shocked, not wanting to let go of the cherished moments he had with her when they were dating.

"Sure thing, toots." Bombber picked up a brown box labeled "Bombette" and gave it to her in an instant. "Oh and by the way," Bombber said in a snobbish way after he gave her the box," Angela and I are having a serious relationship right now."

_Ugh, don't remind me of that spoiled girl who you were secretly dating behind my back_, she thought.

"So don't even try to get jealous, ok sweetie?" Bombber stuck his tongue out. _Like I give a crap about your love life_, her head started to boil because of his way of trying to make her jealous.

"Does it look like I care about you? No. So stop trying to make me run back to you!" Bombette's tone started to get a little fierce.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bombber said sarcastically.

This made Bombette really mad. "You know what I'm talking about! You and you're girlfriend can go burn for all I care! I would never go for an inconsiderate guy like you!"

"But hey, at least Angela respects what I do no matter how stupid my actions are! At least she's nice to me. At least she's there for me when I need her! Unlike you, who always doesn't know what to do in situations like that!"

The arguing kept going on for 10 minutes until Bombette left the house in a furious rage. And this is what led her to where she is right now, Koopa Village.

Bombette looked at the Koopas staring at her. She walked towards the bridge and placed the box of her belongings on the ground beside beside her. She stared at the river below the bridge, looking at the cheep cheeps swimming by. Suddenly, a tear started to run through her eye. She rubbed her cheeks and tried to hold it in, but she couldn't any longer. _All the things Bombber said were all true_, she thought._ I was jealous of his girlfriend. Why can't I be perfect? _She started to cry even more.

"Hey, I think I have this souvenir at my house still."

Bombette turned her head and saw a blue-shelled koopa going through her box, holding a Peach plushie. Bombette immediately snatched the souvenir from the koopa's hand and grabbed the box before he can even grab another thing. She was even too angry to make eye contact with him and power-walked to get away from anyone she knows.

"Bombette! Wait! You're going to the wrong direction!" Bombette accidentally tripped and misleadingly dropped the box, exposing all the gifts she has given to her ex-boyfriend. She laid flat there. She didn't want to get up from the drama she is dealing with.

Kooper ran to the bob-omb and picked her up to let her stand. She was a total mess now. She didn't care if everyone was watching her, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and let out all her tears. Kooper can see from her face that she was crying this whole time. He wanted to help, but didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok, Bombette?" Bombette burst into tears. Kooper was a little panicked since he didn't know what to do in situations like this. He quickly picked up Bombette's belongings from the floor and dropped all of them in the box. He then invited Bombette in his house so nobody outside would start staring at them.

Inside Kooper's house, Bombette was sitting on a wooden chair with her head tilted down. She didn't want to look at Kooper knowing that he is willing to see her dried up, ugly face.

Kooper picked up a second chair and sat face-to-face with her. He wasn't very good at comforting since he barely knows anyone dealing with these kinds of problems. "So do you have anything going through your mind lately?" She didn't speak. "Like drama issues or something?" She was speechless. Kooper looked at Bombette's face and felt a soft touch in his cheeks. _I never realized how pretty Bombette looks_, he thought.

After a few minutes, Bombette finally spoke words.

".....I'm sorry. I'm just a useless piece of trash..."

"No you're not. You're just dealing with some stress. So tell me what happened."

Bombette then explained about what happened when she was at her ex's house. During her talk, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't burst out any more tears. After her she told her story, Kooper nodded and gave a pat in the head. He didn't want to hug her since it would leave an awkward silence after they hug.

"You're not useless. He's just not the one for you. You will find that special someone someday, I know it," Kooper said to comfort her.

"But all the things he said were true. I don't do anything right at all...." Bombette looked up at Kooper's face. Their eyes met. Kooper suddenly felt a thud in his heart.

"Look, there are times when you don't know what to do in unpredictable circumstances. Like right now, I'm comforting a beautiful bob-omb and can't find the right words to say to her when she is dealing with drama." _Why did I have to say beautiful bob-omb?!_

Kooper paused for awhile to rethink his thoughts. _What is wrong with me?!_

Maybe you're right. I'm not useless at all. He's just not the right person for me." Bombette started to realize it. She stood up and declared, "I will find my true love somewhere. Just know he is waiting for me."

Kooper stood up from his chair as well to cheer her on. "Yeah, that's the spirit!"

There was an awkward silence in the room after that.

Bombetter suddenly gave Kooper a big hug. "Thanks, Kooper. For making me realize he isn't the one for me, and that I'm not useless."

During the hug, Kooper felt his heart pounding really fast like an alarm. He stayed silent the whole time. After the incredibly long hug, Bombetter grabbed her belongings and thanked Kooper again for the comfort. She soon left within an instant.

Kooper just froze there, thinking about how she hugged him. His face was turning really red. After a few seconds, he grabbed his pounded chest.

_What was that all about?!_

* * *

**Yeah, I'll continue this fanfiction when I write up chapter 2 ok? But that will take awhile though. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking back about what Kooper's house looks like, and was that hammock his bed or something?

* * *

**Later that night, Kooper was lying on his hammock, thinking about that warm hug he got from Bombette awhile. His heart was still aching from that. He can remember the pungent aroma of Bombette's hair. Her hair smelled like strawberries._ Wait, why do I care what she smells like?!_ Kooper kept rolling on the hammock left to right until he heard his phone ring. He got up and walked towards the counter to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" As soon as he heard the voice after his "hello", his whole body froze.

"Hello? Kooper?" It was Bombette. "Hey, I know this is short notice, but I'm just wondering if you're free tomorrow because," Kooper was thrilled to hear that Bombette was OK after that chat about her and her ex, "I'm inviting everyone we know to go to Toad Town so we can have a little reunion together after we stopped Bowser from conquering the world. So are you coming?"

Kooper quickly answered," Y-yes! Of course! W-what time will we all meet?"

"We'll all meet at 12 o'clock noon if that's OK with you."

"O-of course! I'll be there sharp!" Kooper stuttered. He never talked like that to anyone before in his life. Was he feeling OK?

"Right! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Bombette hung up before Kooper can even say "bye".

Kooper sighed and hung up as well. He laid back on his hammock again and felt that his heart was pounding even more. _Can it be that I......? Nahhh it can't be._

After putting much thought about what he's feeling right now, he couldn't sleep anymore after so much thinking. He decided to give up and think about it tomorrow.

The next day, Kooper was walking from Koopa Village to Toad Town. During his whole walk, he kept yawning after not getting enough sleep. _Damn my thoughts. It's because of one girl, I can't sleep the whole night_, he thought.

As soon as he reached Toad Town, he saw a group of people standing, looking at him with astonishment. Kooper saw Goombario, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, and Bombette with the smile on their faces. Kooper ran up to the group to greet them.

"Hey Kooper, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Wow, it's been 2 months since out departure."

"I can't believe we're all back together again! Like old times!"

Everyone greeted each other like it was non-stop. After the greet, they all walked to an ice cream shop to get some ice cream. All the guys sat at one table, and all the girls sat at another table. But the guys weren't split apart from the girls completely. They just sat behind the girls from another table.

"I'll have a Banana Split ice cream please," Kooper said as his eyes were jolting through the menu.

"Same goes for me," Goombario said. He and Kooper glared at each other. Parakarry and Lakilester felt a sweat drop coming out of their head

As for the girl side of the table, they chose small meals instead.

"I'll just have a Toad Milkshake," Sushie told the waitress.

"Make that 2, please," Bombette pitched in.

"I'll have a Chocolate-Toad Sunday!" Watt exclaimed with excitement.

"I'll have whatever you recommend," Bow said with a cool voice. She didn't bother looking at the menu.

"OK coming right up!" the waitress said. She left as soon as she wrote down what they wanted to order in a notepad.

"So, Bombette," Sushie stroke the conversation," I heard you broke up with that Bombber guy...." The girls stared at Bombette with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I did," Bombette's voice toned down. "He cheated on me for someone else." Everyone in the table gasped to hear this. Especially in the guys table, where they were eavesdropping in the conversation.

"Don't worry Bombette, you'll find that special someone someday," Goombario peeked out of the chair. Bombette caught him by surprise. "Um, thanks." Goombario soon came back to his regular position as soon as his ice cream was delivered. Kooper and Goombario soon glared at each other when they were about to dig in. The nice treat suddenly turned to an eating contest. Both of them were quickly finishing their Banana Splits while Parakarry and Lakilester just stared at them.

Bombette was looking around the room while sipping her milkshake and saw someone that caught her eye. She looked away since it would be awkward staring at someone you don't even know. She then used her peripheral vision to see if the guy was still staring at her. He wasn't anymore, but she had a feeling he might do it again. She couldn't take the suspicion anymore so she turned her head to get a good look at him. He was looking at her direction again.

The guy was a blue bob-omb who wore a green cap. Both bob-ombs turned away from each other again. This time, both of them were blushing. Bow was observing Bombette's actions and looked at her direction to see who she was staring at. Bow made a devious snicker. "He surely is feisty, isn't he?" Bow winked at Bombette. She suddenly started coughing after she took a sip of her milkshake. After she cleared her throat, she responded, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You were staring at that guy over there," Bow said, pointing at him. Sushie and Watt looked where Bow was pointing and saw the bob-omb turning red, not willing to make another eye contact with the pink bob-omb.

"Ohhhhh he's the lucky guy, eh?" Sushie joined in.

Bombette became flustered. Her face turned red. "You guys! Stop giving me weird looks! He isn't right for me!"

Kooper heard what the girls were talking about, and stopped eating his Banana Split when he heard "He isn't right for me".

"I wonder what the girls are talking about," Parakarry said calmly while eating his snow cone.

Meanwhile in the girls table, all the girls were forcing Bombette to strike a move on him. Bombette tried to resist, but instead, the green bob-omb came up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi....."

There was an awkward silence. Everyone from the boys table were also witnessing the scene.

"I was just wondering if you might want to catch a movie tomorrow, maybe we can watch _Toads of the Titanic_," the green bob-omb adjusted his cap to hide his blush. "You know, so we can get to know each other more."

Bombette can feel her heart thump. "Sure. I'll see you there....."

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Robert. And you are...?"

"....My name is.... Bombette."

"Bombette... That's a beautiful name."

Everyone from both the girls and guys table said "awwwww" except for Kooper, who kept glaring at the green-capped bob-omb. Bombette couldn't take the embarrassment. Her heart was thumping really fast. "Th-thank you!" Bombette stood up with anticipation. Robert gave Bombette a small piece of paper containing 7 digits. "Here, this is my number," Robert said with a smile.

"R-right! I'll call you when I get home then!" Bombette stuttered. And again, Bombette can hear both the tables say "awwww" when Robert gave a side hug to Bombette. "I can't wait to talk to you then."

Kooper can feel his heart burning. He didn't like how he hugged Bombette. _My hug was better_, he gloated in his thoughts.

After they ate at the ice cream shop, they decided to go look at the pig pen near the train station. There weren't that much pigs as last time since tourists kept trespassing on their territory. While the rest of them kept throwing food at the pigs, Kooper stared at Bombette, who was looking at the small piece of paper Robert gave her. _What's so special about Robert? He isn't even a friend of her's-- Wait, why do I even care?_

Kooper stopped staring at Bombette to look at the pigs eating the bread crumbs on the ground. _Who cares about Bombette and her soon-to-be-boyfriend? It has nothing to do with me._

Lakilester looked at Kooper's impassive face. "Dude, you OK?"

Kooper snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about a lot of things lately, that's all."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Lakilester agreed. "I wish all the things that were bothering me disappeared just like that."

"Yeah..." Kooper sighed. "But you just have to deal with what you have right now."

Both of them stayed silent the whole day. It was an exhausting day for Kooper. After they said their farewells to everyone, Kooper didn't have the energy to walk all the way back to Koopa Village so he took the shortcut.

Every time he kept thinking about that Robert guy, his heart was throbbing in pain. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He was jealous of Robert that he gets to spend time with Bombette. He also didn't want to admit it, but he has a crush on Bombette. _Maybe it's only a phase crush,_ he thought.

He didn't want to think the whole night again, so he said "screw it" and slept peacefully.

* * *

**So? How was it? I didn't know who won the eating contest. Maybe Goombario did. I have a lot of free time in my hands so I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I've been busy for awhile, so it might take awhile for another chapter to be out, so enjoy what happens to Bombette and Robert's relationship!**

**

* * *

****  
**Bombette examined the provided snacks near the counter. "May we have some nachos please?" she asked the employee. The employee grabbed the nachos from behind him and carefully handed it to her. "Thank you," Bombette said politely. "Would you like me to pay for your other snacks here?" the employee asked. Bombette took a glance behind at Robert, who was carrying a medium bag of popcorn, and cup holders containing 2 soft drinks.

"Sure." Robert laid the snacks and soft drinks in front of the cashier.

"I'll pay," Robert insisted. His soft smile gave Bombette a pink face.

"Sure," Bombette lowered her voice. _Wow, I never knew Robert was so sweet. Not to mention he has a cute smile._

After they paid for their snacks, they headed to their theater number. They sat at the back so no one in front would see them cuddle like how all couples do. When the movie started, everyone got all quiet.

Bombette wanted to lay her head on Robert's shoulder, but was a little embarrassed. So instead, she just continued watching the movie without any physical contact with Robert. Robert noticed her actions and laid his head on her shoulder. Bombette, evidently noticed, and felt her heart thumping. She can feel the warmth of his hard-shelled skin. Robert laid there for the entire and sure, he had a neck cramp after that, but it was worth it in his perspective.

As soon as they got out the room, they threw their trash away in the trash can and discussed about the movie.

"I think it was sad when the jealous guy tried to win her back, but it didn't work out," Bombette noted.

"Honestly, I think she deserved the guy she was with in the first place rather than the guy who was jealous of them," Robert disagreed.

"Why was it called _Toads of the Titanic_ when it didn't even involve a ship?" Bombette contradicted. They soon began to laugh after Bombette pointed that out. After their giggles, both of them can feel an awkward silence after that. "So," Robert cleared his throat," do you want to go anywhere?"

"Um, sure. Why don't we go get a smoothie?" Bombette added.

Robert did something that Bombette would never predict; He kissed her on the cheek. Bombette can feel her face fired up. Robert still had a cool face and calmly said," Sure."

"W-w-what was that for?!" Bombette demanded. "It's only the first date and you're already starting to kiss me?!"

Robert gave a chuckle and noted, "We can start kissing on the lips if you want then." His face got closer to Bombette until she pulled him away.

"No," Bombette moved her head so he wouldn't do that. "Maybe some other time. And truthfully, I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Really now?" Robert suddenly got interested from where this is going.

"Don't get any ideas, buster! I want to have my first kiss when it feels like I'm ready to trust you!" she warned him. He couldn't take her seriously when she didn't even have her first kiss yet.

"OK, fine," Robert said," but you better watch your back then." He winked.

Meanwhile, Kooper was outside his house near his mailbox, daydreaming. He was really into daydreaming ever since Bombette came to him for help. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so when people try to talk him, he would just say stay silent until they left. The only thing that was in Kooper's mind is Robert. _What makes him so special? He never did anything to make Bombette feel safe and centered,_ he complained in his thoughts. Kooper realized it was only a phase crush; it'll only last for about a week or so..... Will it?

Kooper spotted a flying koopa heading his way. It was Parakarry delivering his mail. When he floated near the the ground, he noticed that something was wrong with Kooper. "Is there something wrong with you?" he asked.

Kooper didn't bother looking at him to give his answer. "I guess you can say that." He sighed.

"You know, if you sigh, it's like blowing away part of your happiness."

"Good to know," Kooper said sarcastically. "I'm just not in the mood."

"It's about Bombette, isn't it?"

That surprised Kooper to finally make eye contact with Parakarry. "What?!"

"Just kidding," Parakarry stuck his tongue out. "I knew that would grab your attention."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Parakarry grabbed a few letters from his mailbag and opened Kooper's mailbox to place it inside. "Well, I have noticed something strange when you kept staring at Bombette yesterday ever since she had that one guy's phone number."

"I thought you said you were only kidding," Kooper said as he observed Parakarry inserting letters in his mailbox.

"Partially."

"Well if you wanna know the truth, I have a crush on Bombette....... for now."

"For now?"

Kooper examined Parakarry's actions, who seems to be grabbing his handle strap tightly. _Seems like he's in a hurry to deliver all his mail_, he thought. Since Kooper didn't want Parakarry to be slacking off on his duty, he summarized what he meant.

"Yeah. It seems like I only started liking her yesterday and it will last for maybe about a week or so. Anyways you should continue with your job. I don't want to be stalling you all hour."

"O-oh, sure. Thanks." Before Parakarry flew away, he had a last remark, "I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I heard rumors about that Robert guy having a bad reputation."

That caught Kooper's attention. "What do you mean be that?" He raised his voice.

"That he's in a gang and had 4 criminal records in the past year. Well anyways, I gotta go now. Bye." Parakarry waved a farewell and took off.

Kooper can feel his heart pounding. It wasn't because he was love struck this time; it was because he is concerned of Bombette dating a criminal. He wants to tell Bombette, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings or get offended by it. But for all he knows, he just heard it from Parakarry. Kooper wanted to take his mind off the subject so he went for a smoothie at Yo-shakes.

"So, what would you say best benefits you out of these qualities: Perky, tough, or quiet?" asked the green-capped bob-omb who stared at Bombette.

Bombette slurped her smoothie. "Well, I'm not quiet at all, so I'd have to say either tough or perky."

The couple were at Yo-shakes sitting at a table talking about themselves. Robert couldn't help but smile every time Bombette gave a giggle or two. The two kept staring each other for the longest time until Robert broke it off, telling her that he had to go to the bathroom.

_Wow, Robert is so sweet. I think he really might be the one for me._ Bombette stayed in her thoughts for a good 2 minutes until she spotted a blue-shelled koopa enter the room.

_Oh crap,_ Kooper thought. He glanced at the pink bob-omb and hoped she didn't see him. Kooper turned around to make an exit until Bombette called out his name. "Hey Kooper!"

_Dammit! So close...._

Kooper turned his head to Bombette's direction with a fake smile on his face. He had no choice but to walk toward her.

"Hey."

"Sup." He glanced at the empty chair in front of her. "Is that Robert's seat?" Kooper point at the empty seat.

"Yeah, he had to go to the bathroom," Bombette said while drinking her smoothie. "So what are you doing here at such short notice?"

"Oh, you know, just getting a smoothie to chill out and stuff," Kooper lied. He knew why he need a smoothie. But he didn't want Bombette worry about him.

"Cool," Bombette grinned. There was an awkward tension between them. Kooper scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, it's you," said the familiar voice behind the back of Kooper's head. It was Robert, who was taking his seat as he smiles like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh, hey," Kooper pretended to clear his throat. He felt an awkward moment just now.

"Oh!" Bombette just remembered something from the top of her head. "Robert, you remember him from the ice cream shop, right?" She pointed to Kooper. "Well his name is Kooper; The guy I keep telling you about, remember?"

_Bombette has been talking about me?_ Kooper felt this warm feeling in his heart. _No! It's only a phase crush! I'll get over it after this!_

"Oh, this is Kooper," Robert examined his physical structure to remember who he was. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kooper chuckled a little, but it wasn't convincing. "You too."

"Maybe I should get going now since I need to buy my smoothie," Kooper lowered his voice.

"What? Are you sure?" Bombette had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I really need to." Kooper slowly moved away from their table. "Well it's been nice knowing you, Robert. I'll see you guys later."

"You too and bye," Robert waved happily.

As soon as Kooper went to the line of people ordering a smoothie, he had a conscience in his mind telling him to warn Bombette about Robert.

_I should tell her, but she'll find out on her own, right? I'm sure she will be OK..... But what if something bad happens to her?_

His thoughts went back and fourth until the cashier interrupted his thinking.

After he got his smoothie, he completely forgot what he was thinking about since he was lost after he took a drink of his mango smoothie.

_Mmmmm, smoothie._

_

* * *

_**Haha, how was it? I hope I didn't make the story even lamer as it is. I'll update again when I have the time! And I'm really in a mood for smoothies. Enjoy!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again! I've been busy for awhile because of Finals coming up. I'll sure to update again and hope to finish this story before chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Kooper knocked on Parakarry's wooden door. He has been standing there for about 5 minutes, wondering if he should even bother Parakarry at a time like this. Luckily, Parakarry answered the door and looked at Kooper with an odd look on his face. "Any reason why you knocked on my door?"

Kooper can feel the embarrassment he is facing right now. He didn't want to bother Parakarry, but his temptation got the best of him. Kooper suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"Look, we need to talk," Kooper's voice started to get in a serious tone.

"Um, sure... I guess." Parakarry let the blue-shelled koopa in his house for a little chat. Kooper looked around Parakarry's house. Everywhere he looked were organized furniture and collections. _Same old Parakarry,_ he thought.

Kooper slowly sat down on the couch while staring at Parakarry, who was preparing Koopa Tea for two in the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Parakarry asked while he was carefully pouring the hot water in the fine china.

"Well, it's about what you told me yesterday,"Kooper said nervously,"about Robert being a criminal. Were all those things true about him?"

Parakarry brought a tray of two cups of tea on the coffee table and soon sat down face-to-face with Kooper. "Well I wouldn't say they were true, really. I heard people talk about him in town. If I were Bombette, I would dump the guy so there wouldn't be any problems. Want some tea?"

Kooper picked up the cup of tea and lightly sipped it so he won't get his tongue burned and placed it back on the table. "Now the only problem is if I should tell Bombette or not. I mean, I know I don't _like_ her that way, but I don't want her to get hurt physically."

Parakarry took a sip of his tea. He examined Kooper's posture and noticed he's been shivering for awhile. _Would Kooper be that worried about her?_ he thought.

"Dude, I'd just warn her. It's for her own good," Parakarry said.

Kooper had a worried look in his face that made him grip the seam of his pants really tightly. "I know. I just don't want her to get offended. You think I should tell her?"

"Yes," Parakarry nodded and sipped his tea.

After a long talk at Parakarry's house, Kooper decided to leave and accomplish something. _I need to tell Bombette the truth_, he thought. He raced towards Bombettes house right away because he didn't want to tell her later; he needed to tell her now as a further warning. He used shortcuts instead of the long way so it wouldn't be a drag if the exercise wasn't worth it.

When he reached to a small part of town, he panted to catch some breath after a quick run. He started looking around a small villiage where bob-ombs live and hang around at. He quickly walked past a few people he was uncomfortable looking at since they seem like the bad type of people not to piss off on a daily bases.

As he stepped on a platform of the house and rang the doorbell, he knew this wouldn't end well. He heard footsteps heading towards the door, and saw a delicate face as the door opened.

"Oh! Hey Kooper. What are you doing here?" Bombette's facial expression changed when she saw Kooper's eyes shifting in many directions. "Do you want to step in the house? I can make you some tea," she insisted.

Kooper refused to make eye-contact with her, knowing she might see right through his reason for being here. "No, it's fine. I already had tea."

"Oh." Bombette said with an emotionless expression. "Do you still want to step in the house?"

"N-no, actually," Kooper startled,"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something very important. And involves Robert." Kooper felt a barrier between him and Bombette, as if there was no way they could ever talk again after he tells her about Robert.

Bombette's facial expression changes to a serious mood. She was suddenly intrigued with where Kooper is going with this conversation. "Go on."

That surprised Kooper a little bit. What was she expecting from him? "Well, you see," Kooper took a pause to think his words carefully before saying them to Bombette, "Robert... He's been a big gossip around some places. They say he's done _bad _things."

Bombette cocked an eyebrow. "Like?" She didn't seem too convinced.

"Uhhh, like I don't know yet, but I know there are a lot of rumors about him being a criminal and such," Kooper stuttered. He felt as if he were talking to his own mother. He grabbed the seem of his pants to wait for her response. _She won't buy it. I know she won't. I'm bad at being persuasive. I know I am..._

Bombette leaned against the door frame gave a fake chuckle. "Yeah right. I know Robert. He would never do such a thing. And even if he would, I'm pretty sure he would have told me by now."

_I knew it. There's no way I can convince her until she sees it herself. Or at least, maybe until Robert ever tells her; Which is never._

Kooper felt an aching pain in his chest. Not only did he make a big embarrassment of himself in front of Bombette, but he was ashamed to even talk to her.

There was a long pause of silence between the two. Should he have even told her? Was he even prepared to even confront her?

"Robert is very sweet and sensitive guy," Bombette broke the tension. She gave a faint smile. Her eyes wandered off to Kooper's figure. "I just don't want to lose another guy like I did with Bombber. You understand that, right?"

Kooper couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to storm out of this conversation as soon as she said that. He wanted to contradict her thesis, but he was afraid that it would hurt her feelings. So instead, he just nodded and said, "Yeah."

_But there are other cheep cheeps in the sea. You can always go out with a different guy. Someone who cares about you deeply... Someone who is always there by your side when you need a shoulder to cry on... Someone like..._

_...me._

Kooper gulped from his words in this thoughts. "Well if you feel that way, I guess I won't try to change your own opinion on someone. Especially if it's your boyfriend," Kooper cleared his throat. He was ready to say good-bye to Bombette and leave the platform until he felt something in his eye. His eyes started to water. He tried to finish his chat with Bombette as soon as possible so she wouldn't see him in tears.

"Well I gotta go now, bye!" Kooper fled from the Bob-omb village as soon as possible. He heard Bombette yell out something, but couldn't hear her exact words clearly.

When he ran far away from anyone who could see him, he stopped to take a minute to feel his cheeks. He didn't feel a tear coming out his eyes, but he knew his eyes were watery. _Was I... about to cry? Or were they only allergies? I haven't cried in a long time, so I can't really tell the difference between getting allergies or crying._

Kooper rubbed an upcoming tear heading down his cheek with his arm. _I guess it must be allergies then._

Kooper turned around to look at Bombette's house one more time. Vaguely, the village itself. He noticedthe bob-ombs in front of the entrance. They seem to be looking around to see if anyone if anyone was watching or staring at them. Luckily, they didn't look at Kooper's direction. There were three of them: One was blue, the other was red, and the last one was a green one with a cap.

_Wait a minute..._

Kooper observed the green bob-omb with the cap._ Is that... Robert? _Kooper's eyes widened as he watches the three bob-ombs cover themselves up with a yellow bandanna. His gut tells him to go follow them to see what they may be planning. He followed what his gut was telling him and followed behind the bob-ombs.

He followed the trio's trail. Kooper followed them past forests and tunnels, and now they walking through another forest. Suddenly, the bob-ombs halted their paces. Kooper did the same. He had to act fast before they could see him and hid behind a bush closest to him.

"Is this the spot?" the red bob-omb asked.

"Yeah, I think this is about right," Robert said in a cool manner. He examined the whole area to see if anyone was watching them perform their stunt.

"Boss, I got the shovels right here," the blue one said, holding a blue bag compiled of three shovels. "Where do we dig?"

"I say right about here where we're standing," Robert said. He stared at where they were going to dig. Each of them grabbed a shovel and started digging through the dirt.

_What on Earth are they doing?_

Kooper peeked out of the bushes to see what scheme they're up to. He didn't know if he should be terrified or confused. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not. He just wanted to call it a day.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I was praising the last day of school. Also sorry for making the chapter end like this. I just wanted to create some "suspense". I wonder why Robert and the gang are digging. Could there be something important buried? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading chapter 4!**


End file.
